


I Can't Be Saved

by JCMgirl16



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMgirl16/pseuds/JCMgirl16
Summary: I just wanted him to leave Killua alone. He was following us again, and he didn't bother to hide his aura. I wanted him gone. I waited until Killua went to sleep and approached him. We agreed that if I took Killuas' place and acted as he were my brother, he'd let Killua and I spend some alone time together. I accepted. That was one of the biggest mistakes I could've made.





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I will try not to make this too dark. Knowing me, I usually start stories off light and then turn them dark and I am working on not doing that so please bear with me. The boys are 12 and will age in this story.

**Gon's P.O.V**

He was following us again. He didn't bother to hide his presence. I think he wanted to unnerve us. Killua and I were headed towards a small café so we could get a couple slices of chocolate cake. When we were halfway there, Illumis' aura started to surround us. Killua and I both paused to try and pinpoint where exactly the aura was coming from, but we couldn't so we kept heading towards the café more alert than last time. Killua and I reached the cafe within the next ten minutes and were relieved when we could no longer feel Illumi. We walked inside the cafe and sat down at a booth in the back. A waitress came by asking for our order which consisted of 2 pieces of chocolate cake each and some orange juice. She walked away and Killua started talking to me about my insane crush.

"I just don't understand, he's a psycho!" I smile as Killua starts ranting about my crush on Hisoka again. "I mean, he wants to  _kill_ you! Doesn't that send off warning bells to  _stay away_ from him?" 

"You don't have to understand it Killua, you just have to put up with it." And for extra emphasis, I stick my tongue out at him. We were enjoying our time together when we feel Illumis' aura flare up again. This time we were able to see him entering the café wearing the same blank expression as always. He spots us and makes his way over to our table. Killua and I scoot closer together as we see him stalk toward us in his usual manner. He reaches our table and sits in our booth across from us. We all just have a stare off before Illumi breaks the silence.

"Kilu, when are you coming home?" I narrow my eyes. He just asked Killua instead of trying to force him home? He's up to something!

"I'm not going home, Illumi." Killua responds in a small but determined voice. Illumi sighs before speaking again.

"Kilu, this game has gone on for too long. It's time to come home and finish your training."

"What is there for me to learn? I have everything I need." Killua argues back struggling to keep his tone in check. Before the conversation (if you can even call it that) can continue, the waitress walks over delivering our orders. Noticing Illumis' appearance, she asks if she can get him something, to which he declines so she walks away and the three of us are back to staring at each other. I oddly wonder that if Hisoka were here if the atmosphere would be this tense. My stomach calls attention to himself when he lets out a low rumble demanding food. I start eating the cake hoping that Killua would follow suit and Illumi would get the hint and leave. Killua does start eating too, but sadly Illumi was still there staring at us. I pointedly ignore him in favor of trying to beat Killua in our little eating contest. We were still alert, and not enjoying ourselves as much as we could've been but, we have an overprotective assassin sitting across from us. What would you do especially if this was the 15th time this month having the same conversation and doing the same routine. I'm tired of this and so is Killua. Killua and I finish in record time and down our orange juice before paying and walking out of the café with Illumi by Killua's other side.  We try to ignore him but his aura seems to want to suffocate us. Killua stops and turns to face Illumi.

"You have to stop following us. We are going to find Ging and hang out because that's what friends do and you're not part of that plan." Illumi looks taken aback before schooling his features and turning and disappearing. That's new. Killua and I continue our way down the road with every intention of returning to our rented rooms and going to sleep, so that's what "we" did. Even though I couldn't sense him, I knew Illumi was there and followed us to the hotel. I waited until I knew for sure Killua was asleep before going outside and trying to find Illumi to make sure he leaves Killua alone once and for all.


	2. The Somewhat Deal

**Gon's P.O.V**

I stalked towards the forest. I feel so  _angry_ right now, that it almost clouds my judgement. I have a hard time doing so, but I finally manage to wring in my temper like my sister taught me so long ago. It's been a while since I've done this, but I extend my aura to locate exactly where Illumi is hiding. I pinpoint him and venture deeper into the forest where he's hiding. I can tell he senses me because of the way he slows down. I guess he wants to talk to me too. I continue to push myself forward as I come upon Illumi. I'm so close now and I just want to blow him to pieces, but I won't. Even after all this time I remember my sister's most important rule: Never,  _ever,_ lose control over my emotions. Losing control only means mistakes and with Illumi, I don't care if i'm stronger than him when I use my sister's training method, I can't afford to make mistakes with Illumi. I finally stop walking as I see Illumi leaning against a tree, expressionless mask firmly in place. His dark eyes skim over me and I do the same to him, trying to remember everything I've learned about him. Illumi seems to finish his inspection and just stares at me while I look defiantly into his eyes. 

"You seeked me out. Why?"

"You need to leave Killua alone!" I shouted at him.

"Why? He's  _my_ brother. Maybe you should leave him alone." I narrow my eyes at him. It's easy to see he is goading me into attacking, but I won't. This is my playing field.

"Killua doesn't want me to leave him alone. He wants me by his side while  _you_ fade into the background. Why do you constantly follow us when it's obvious he doesn't want you there? He's even told you himself and yet, here you are. You're not a very good big brother." I see something flicker in his eyes very quickly but before I can identify it his mask is back in place.

 "Kilu just doesn't understand what's good for him." 

"And how would you know what's good for him when you're not him? Huh?"

"Because I'm his older brother." I feel my rage bubbling to the surface. I storm towards him and then halt. He's staring intently at me, waiting for my next move. I feel like a volcano, so close to exploding. He tilts his head to the side before speaking.

"Kilu chose someone explosive to be around. That could get him in a lot of trouble."

" _Killua_ has a puppet for an older brother, that could be _troublesome_." I mockingly reply. His expression doesn't change, but he does tilt his head again. _What is this guys' problem?_

"You want me to leave Kilu alone? I want something in exchange."

"Like what?" I'm expecting the whole ` _Stay away from Kilu and I will too'_

"I want you to take his place."  _What?_

"What?" I can just imagine what my face looks like.

"I want you to take his place. I want a little brother and you want me to leave Kilu alone. This benefits us both. Besides you could use the guidance if my information is correct." _What is this guys' game?_

"I want your word that what you're saying is true. In fact I want it in writing."

"That could be done by tomorrow. I will find you when the contract is ready." I narrow my eyes. By this point that volcano has fizzled out. 

"When the contract is ready is when I'll agree to anything."

"Okay." Is the last thing he says before leaving me alone. I head back to Killua. I'm tired and I miss him. I can deal with the rest tomorrow.


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Gon musing and the contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes I know that the Gon/Illumi pairing is on there twice. Why? Because before this site changed it, you had to write the pairing a certain way in order for it to be found. I really wanted this pairing to be found so I wrote it both ways. No I will not being changing it because I don't want to.

** GON'S P.O.V **

I wake the next morning feeling exhausted and refreshed at the same time. I feel Killua shift next to me and I can't help but relax and cuddle into him while trying to fall asleep again. I always feel this way in his presence. I wonder if Illumi does too. If so, I understand why he would want to always be around him. That thought makes me frown as I recall what happened last night. Why would he want me if he had lots of younger siblings back home? I don't understand Illumi. I really don't. Though if there is a person out there that can, well I applaud them. _`They'll probably be as crazy as he is though'_. That thought makes me giggle. My giggling wakes Killua.

"What're you giggling about?" He asks curiously.

"That the only person that can understand Illumi, is probably as crazy as he is." Killua snorts. 

"Are you talking about Hisoka. If so I agree with you 100%." I roll my eyes and sigh. 

"You're not getting over that anytime soon are you."

"Nope." He replies popping the 'P'. I sigh again.  _Why do I have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't I be normal and fear_ _assassins like the rest of the world? But no I just had to befriend one with a stalkerish older brother._ Killua looks at me. 

"What's wrong?" I briefly consider telling him what happened but decide against it.

"Just a little tired. Do you think we could just spend the entire day here?" He looks at me strangely.

"Are you sure? I mean, you usually have tons of energy. What happened last night?" I really want to tell him, but, I'm hesitant to. I sigh.

"Your brother just really wore me down yesterday. So, can we spend today in bed?" (While we can.)

"Okay. I'll be right back." Killua gets up and calls someone before picking up the remote and lying back down beside me. I cuddle into him as he flips through channels. He finally stops on the  _CHILLER_ channel where Phantasm was playing. Ten minutes into the movie there was a knock at the door. I feared it was Illumi, but that fear seemed to be unfounded when Killua and I heard the words "Room Service". Killua opens the door, takes the food and shut the door in the guys face. He brings the food to the bed and we lay side by side and enjoy our movie marathon. 

***TIME SKIP- 8 HOURS LATER***

By now, we had watched all three Phantasm and half of Halloween. It was dark outside, the food was gone and Killua is dozing off. I head towards the bathroom to relieve myself. I open the bathroom door and nearly have a heart-attack when I notice Illumi standing there.

"The contract is ready." He says handing it to me.


End file.
